Slippy is Missing
by BlueEaidle
Summary: The StarFox team is camping. Slippy tells a story about a bear. As we can see the story comes true. The bear takes life and the StarFox team finds blood, Could it be Slippy's?
1. Scary Descovery

(It all started in a cold night. The StarFox team was camping near a lake. It was in the  
  
middle of the mountains. From the peak of them, you could see a huge blue lake surrounded  
  
by green trees that covered everything. The StarFox team was really tired. They decided to  
  
pass the night in the forest, with their tent. The tent was big enough for four people to  
  
fit. Their arwings were right next to the tent. All four of them. One next to the other.  
  
Slippy took the tent out from his arwing, while Falco, Peppy and Fox went to the lake to  
  
drink some water. The water was so clean, that it seemed to be purified water. The taste  
  
was unique. They drank so much, that they couldn't even drink one more drop of water. When  
  
they went back to the forest, Slippy already had set the tent. All they did was get their own  
  
blanket and pillow from their arwings. They set a firecamp and brought huge tree logs to  
  
sit on. They put the logs around the fire camp. They got their blanket and covered   
  
themselves up. They sat on the logs and started saying scary stories.)  
  
  
Slippy: Have you guys ever herd about the story of Raste the boy and Darffot the bear?  
  
Falco: No  
  
Peppy: well, one time when I was a kid, my dad was about to tell me that story but that was  
  
the night he... he died.  
  
Fox: Tell us then  
  
Slippy: Ok. It all started one night when Raste got lost in a forest...  
  
(Slippy went on untill he finished the story, everybody was scared.)  
  
Fox: Oh man, that freeks me out  
  
Falco: What if that bear comes here?  
  
Slippy: Don't worry guys, that wasn't real. That never happened and will not.  
  
Falco: Ok its my turn  
  
(So they kept on saying stories for a long time, untill they got sleepy. They turned off the  
  
fire camp and went inside their tent. They al fell a sleep except for Fox, he couldn't   
  
sleep cause he was thinking too much about the story that Slippy told. Thinking what could  
  
have happened to Raste after. Wandering if he ever got back home. He had his doubts if the  
  
story was true or false. Fox couldn't keep his eyes open for a longer. Fox fell asleep.  
  
He looked like a new-born baby sleeping and sleeping. They were all asleep.   
  
The next day the StarFox team woke up and was ready to leave the lake. They noticed Slippy  
  
was gone... They rushed out side to see if Slippy was wandering, but the only things they saw   
  
were their Arwings broken and scrattched to hell. They... they got closer... and closer to  
  
the arwings... and closer... When they got really close, they noticed that there was bear  
  
prints on the ground and they could see clearly that the scrattches were made by a bear!  
  
The fisrt thing that Fox thought about, was the story Slippy told last night. Fox fearful  
  
thought that there was a chance that the story was true and not false. Yes. They were deci-  
  
ded to find Slippy. First, they would eat something quick and look for him.)  
  
  
Fox: Quick! Lets just eat some thing simple and go to the rescue.  
  
Falco: Sure.  
  
Peppy: OH NO!  
  
Fox Falco: What  
  
Peppy: All the food we brought is gone!  
  
Falco: Damn bear must have been hungry!  
  
Fox: wait a minute...  
  
Falco: Yeah?  
  
Fox: The bear was hungry...  
  
Falco: Ye, so?  
  
Fox: He took Slippy...  
  
Falco: ... (his eyes were wide. He was thinking the same thing Fox was)  
  
Fox: What if he ate...  
  
Peppy: Don't say that!(interrupted Peppy) I know that Slippy is alive! I know it for sure!  
  
You could see the tears falling out of Peppy's eyes. He knew there was a big chance that  
  
Fox was right. He couldn't admit it though.  
  
  
Falco: Oh man, we got to find that bear and kick ass!  
  
Fox: Well yeah, guys, take your back packs. We might need them.  
  
(They took off. Just when they were leaving the camp, Falco noticed something on the ground)  
  
Falco: What the hell is that!  
  
Fox: What, where! (said Fox all nervous)  
  
Falco: It's blood...  
  
Fox: What tha...  
  
(When Peppy saw the blood on the ground, he started to cry)  
  
Falco: Oh no, that bear is so getting a piece of me!  
  
Fox: There's no time to waste, lets get it on with.  
  
(They left quickly, without making noise. they went deep into the Forest exploring for the  
  
bear's cave. They were following the blood marks and the footprints on the ground. After  
  
a long time, they finally got to a cave. The cave was really dark. They went in.)  
  
  
Fox: Ok this is way to dark.  
  
Peppy: I can't see you guys, i can only hear you.  
  
Falco: Yeah me too, but I'm not leaving this cave until I shoot that bear's ass.  
  
Fox: I have an idea!  
  
Falco: This is no time for your stupid shit Fox, lets get out of here. We can contact General  
  
Pepper for backup.  
  
Fox: NO! I want to kill that bear personaly!  
  
Falco: You're right. Now what was that idea that you had?!  
  
Fox: Peppy, pass me my back pack  
  
Peppy: What for Fox?  
  
Fox: With my Blaster, I can light the way  
  
Peppy: Great idea Fox!  
  
Falco: Finally  
  
Fox: W...h...a...t... t...h...e... f...u...c...k...?  
  
Falco: What's wrong Fox?  
  
Fox: My back pack is full of rocks! None of my stuff is here!  
  
Falco: Great, exactly what I freaken needed. Now were stuck here in the darkness  
  
Peppy: Hey, this is to much of a coincidence, I'm starting to think...  
  
Animal Sound: Grrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fox: THE BEAR!!  
  
Falco: Were is your blaster?... oh shit, I forgot! we can't protect ourselves!  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. Slippy wasn't there

Fox: Run for it!  
  
They were all running away in no direction, Falco crashed in to the wall  
  
Falco: OOuch FUCK!  
  
Fox: Falco watch out he's right behind you!  
  
Falco: Ah shit!  
  
Fox: Falco walk slowly dont make a sound! He cant see you!  
  
Falco: OK (crawls away)  
  
Falco goes with Fox and Peppy  
  
Falco: Oh shit im bleeding, but i feel no pain  
  
Peppy: There is the exit! hurry!  
  
They got out of the cave   
  
Falco: Dang that's a lot of blood, but I feel no pain!  
  
Peppy: Let's clean it up  
  
They went to the lake and washed the blood off Falco  
  
Falco: What? I don't even have a cut!  
  
Fox: How weird!  
  
Peppy: What if the bear was the one who was bleeding?  
  
Fox: Yeah probably  
  
Falco: Look is the same color of blood!  
  
Fox: Hey wait a minute, that's no slippy's blood, that must be the bears!  
  
falco: What if Wolf is behind this?  
  
Fox: I guess so!  
  
Falco: We can bomb the cave  
  
Peppy: NO! IN first place we can kill Slippy, in second place, Our arwings are fucked up  
  
Falco: Damn!  
  
Fox: Guys, now we do need back up  
  
Fox calls general Pepper and calls for help  
  
Genneral Pepper: This is our chance to arrest the StarWolf team  
  
2 hours later an army of about 200 men were surrounding the cave  
  
Fox: Genneral, we will move in, keep your men out side for if they try to escape  
  
General P: Ok Fox, here guys, take this guns  
  
Fox Falco and Peppy went in, they had a flare gun with them  
  
Falco: THERE IS THE BEAR! (Aims at the bear)  
  
Fox: Wait don't shoot  
  
Falco: Wha?  
  
Fox: He's dead  
  
Peppy: He must have lost a lot of blood  
  
Wolf: Shit!  
  
Fox: (Turns around at Aims at the Star Wolf team) Don't move!  
  
Wolf: Fox, calm down, put that weapon down (walks slowly towards Fox)  
  
Fox: Back off! I will shoot!  
  
Pigma: Ok, you got us, what are you going to do?  
  
Falco: walk outside now!  
  
The starwolf team walked outside with their hands up  
  
Leon: What the hell?  
  
Genneral P: you're under arrest. Troop numbers 151-200 move in and search for Slippy  
  
The StarWolf team climbed on the police jet  
  
Troops: General, we didn't find Slippy  
  
Fox looked at Wolf quickly  
  
Wolf: You'll never see your friend again  
  
The door of the jet closed and it took off  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


End file.
